Witch Hazel Amnesia
by bharrison1996
Summary: Set in Armada, A teen wakes up in hospital after going missing for over a month. No one believes her when she denies going missing after trying drugs. She doesn't even know what happened herself. Until she is reunited with some old secondary school friends with some familiar acquaintances. Can she find out what really happened to her before she went to hospital?
1. Chapter 1

My wrists burned as the metal cuffs bit into the already raw skin. A small gasp left my mouth, attempting to reposition them to a less affected area of skin but to no avail. My head hurt. I felt dizzy, I had no idea where I was or how I got to this position. I felt sick. An unknown liquid trickled down the side of my face causing my hands to involuntarily reach up to swipe it away. Blood. My blood.

I hadn't realised but I was actually laying on my left side on the floor. Everything was disoriented. I didn't feel right; I pushed the palms of my hands against the floor to sit up but only succeeded in lifting my shoulder a centre metre before I crashed down again.

"Hey kid, you ok?" the voice sounded like it was swimming, like it wasn't coming from the same room. My vision seemed to see two of everything before eventually they attempted to focus on a man. I couldn't see the features exactly but I could just make out blonde hair and blue eyes. Extremely blue eyes, were they glowing?

"What did you do to her, you psychopath!" the man growled, the clanking of chains was heard before a maniacal laugh followed.

"Nothing much… yet".

A firm hand snaked its way under my arm and tightly squeezed their fingertips into my breast, hard enough for me to whimper and drunkenly attempt to push away but I couldn't.

"Get off of her!" another clanking of metals resounded before the hand was slowly removed from my breast and I felt myself being lifted to stand but was heavily supported against the assaulter. An arm wrapped tightly around my middle, the biceps bulging against my ribs and another hand gently slid against my jaw, moving my face to point in the direction of the clanking metal. My eyes focused on a young man's face only a few meters from my own. His eyes showed concern but his face was full of anger. His eyebrows raised with concern as I was forced in front of him.

"We just thought we'd experiment, you know? See what happens to these delicate little fleshies if they were given a tiny shot of energon" my captor sneered, his hand tightening around my jaw, my eyes squeezed shut but a tear escaped one. Why was this happening to me?

"She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" the blonde man growled. Suddenly I felt myself thrown forwards and I half expected to land face first on my nose. I was half right. My nose collided but not with the floor. My face fell against the chest of the blonde man and I felt his arm wrap around me under my arms, much gentler than the attacker. I was very aware of the softness of the long sleeved top he wore against my skin and how warm he felt. My legs were dragged behind me as I was pulled closer to him and retreated from the predator.

"We'll be back to play with her some more later" he screeched.

"Like pit you will!" my holder growled. It was all very disorienting, but after some jostling about I realised the blonde man had sat on the floor and manoeuvred me to sit in his lap between his cross legs, my head resting heavily against his bicep, with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I tried to move my head to look at my protector but it hurt to move. "Hey don't try to move, I've got you." His voice was quieter and calmer now, kinder to me than the other figure who I assumed had left now.

"I don't feel very good" I mumbled pathetically, my eyes focusing on his neck. "I know, darlin', I know. Just relax, we'll get you back home in no time," he replied, I was unsure if he was trying to reassure me or himself. A hand gently rubbed my forehead and stroked my hair, causing my eyes to close further. "feels nice" I whispered before suddenly everything turned black.

The next time my eyes opened I was greeted with a very different scene. I woke up in a hospital bed. My whole body hurt and throat scratched as if I'd swallowed glass. The light hurt my eyes and I felt like breathing was the most difficult task in the world.

"Oh Brooke, what have you done to yourself?" My mum kissed my cheeks, sobbing and hugging me. I didn't understand. Why was I at home? When did I leave? What did she mean?

Once my mum had let go of me I looked down at my arms. In the creases of my elbows, there were tens of different tiny holes scarring over, some in my wrists and I could see on one of my ankles the same marks.

It's the middle of November. One year after I woke up in hospital. I found out later I had gone missing for nearly a month. No one knew where I had gone, what had happened to me, or even if I was still alive. I just vanished. Until yesterday, someone found me in the middle of the road, filthy and unconscious. I remember the first day I was taken home, I was sat on my mum's brown leather sofas wearing baggy sweatpants and a long sleeve black top. My mum hated seeing the marks.

"The doctors thought the marks were from h-" my mum choked. She looked down at her cup sitting across from me on the other sofa, tears threatening to run down her cheek. "Heroin injections. Oh Brooke why didn't you come to me?" I cried. I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt, begging to make sure she didn't think I'd done it but I didn't believe myself. How could I expect my own mum to believe me when I couldn't? I didn't know what happened. I don't think she or anyone else I told would believe me. In all honesty, I don't remember what had happened. I felt like I was withdrawing from something. Maybe it was heroin.

I remember lifting the black sleeved t-shirt, I was covered in bruises, I had felt devastated, angry … violated_. Why can't I remember anything? Literally nothing, I don't even remember what I did that day_. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming, the hint of a dream lingering but not quite within reach. The disgusting feeling of someone's cold hand sliding in my knickers.

I don't think I ever fully recovered. I didn't know what I was recovering from. I'm now at university, I had to re-enrol because of the incident. Even I recognised I wasn't my old self. I couldn't speak to anyone or make many friends, like that part of my personality had died. But in a way, I didn't mind. I was happy to study and being alone helped to curb my anxiety. That's probably why it was such a surprise when I heard, "Brooke?"

My head jolted up from my computer screen. A tall, lean, muscular Latino boy with dark curly brown hair stared at me, his eyes large with shock and was that happiness?

"It's me, Carlos? We went to school together before … you know" he smiled. I stared into the vaguely familiar face but I couldn't quite place him. I could picture a skateboard in my head and an orange helmet.

"Carlos? Did you use to ride a skateboard?" I asked, my brow furrowed, my through becoming dry. My eyes suddenly caught sight of some blonde hair swishing behind him. My eyes locked with a familiar electric blue and I gasped with shock at their intensity. A tall muscular man, possibly a couple of years older than me stood behind Carlos, wearing skinny black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He was very attractive but that's not why I was staring at him.

"Yeah that's me! I didn't think you'd recognise me! I tried to visit but your mum said you weren't very well once they found you" the Latino boy sighed. I turned back to him and my gaze flickered between the two. "D-do I know both of you?" my voice shook slightly and I couldn't help but feel a bit scared. The pair seemed to look at me sympathetically.

"No, just Carlos. I'm just a friend of Carlos'" the blonde boy quickly interjected. "Speaking of which, Carlos we should really be going."

Carlos nodded at him before turning back to me and staring intently at me. "It's so good to see you again" he breathed and before I knew it, he'd wrapped his arms around me in hug. I stiffened uncomfortably at first and he pulled away before I could relax. It hadn't been horrible to feel someone touch me but I was not used to it. "See you around", and with that they both rushed out the library doors before I could call them back.

That wasn't the last odd thing to happen to me. For a few weeks everything seemed to continue as I was used to. I didn't speak to anyone, I kept to myself and carried on with my work. I was in the library again this time. I was looking for some books for one of my modules when a hand gripped my shoulder causing an involuntary squeak to escape my mouth. I spun on my heel with my hands squeezed in to fists and I took a step away from the stranger. The only difference was the stranger gasped as well and took a step back too. A girl, my age with short red hair. "H-hi, Brooke, it's Alexis. D-do you remember me?" It was like a lightning bolt hit my brain and I suddenly remembered the smiling face of the girl handing me a wrapped parcel. I think on my birthday. I relaxed. "A-Alexis?" I breathed a sigh of relief and hesitantly and gently stepped forwards and hugged the girl. I felt her stiffen before relaxing and returning the hug. "Oh my gosh I didn't think you'd remember me!" she nearly sobbed.

"I-I don't remember everything but I know I know you… somehow" I breathed pulling away, tears running down my cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked, wiping my cheeks.

"I'm ok," I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. "Just very confused". Alexis nodded sympathetically and almost appeared … guilty? "Do you remember anything? From before … you know …" She asked hesitantly. A cough caused both of us to look behind her. A talk tanned muscular man, possibly in his late twenties with long black hair loosely tied behind his neck stood proudly. He was huge, at least 6ft. He wore a dark green t-shirt over black jeans and smiled at me. His eyes were the most unique shade of brown, they almost appeared golden.

"Oh Brooke, this is my friend Sca-" Alexis gasped and paused. "Scott. My name is Scott, pleasure to meet you" he smiled, cutting Alexis off but somehow not rudely. He extended a hand towards me, pausing short in front of me. Hesitantly I gently took his hand and shook it before pulling it quickly free again. He smiled almost understandingly.

"He's a new friend of mine" Alexis explained. "We haven't see you in so long" Alexis muttered. "I know" I replied, guiltily. "I-I'm sorry-". "Don't apologise! You've nothing to be sorry for! I wanted to see you sooner but your mum-"

"Yeah I know. Carlos told me, or at least I think that's what he's called" I muttered trying to think back to the young Latino man. Scott smiled and laughed slightly. "He texted that he ran into you" Alexis laughed, " he was surprised to see you."

I smiled. I remembered Alexis more clearly now. I'd been friends with her during secondary school. I'd go with her with Carlos and another boy in the woods to do … what did we do?

"We were going to try to meet up with you altogether but we didn't want to make things difficult for you" Alexis explained sadly. "That's ok, I understand" I smiled. "I-I'd really like to see you again and catch up. With Carlos and … there's another one isn't there? Another boy we used to hang out with?"

Alexis' eyes widened and her smile got bigger. " Yes! Yes there is! His name's Rad!" she exclaimed excitedly. I repeated the name out loud. "I don't think I remember him" I muttered and regretted it when I saw Alexis' face turn sad momentarily before she smiled again. "That's ok! We can all meet up soon and you can be reintroduced" She stated.

I smiled. "I-I'd like that. I didn't realise how much I'd forgotten" I sighed before looking up at Scott. "You seem very familiar as well" I stated. His face gave nothing away. "Maybe Im just imagining that though. Sorry" I muttered, shaking my head. "It's ok. Alexis explained you'd been through a tough time recently. Hopefully we'll see each other again" he smiled, nodding his head. I smiled and nodded quickly back. " Yeah that would be good." Alexis gave me one last hug before the two left.

Since that meeting, it was like a flood gate opened in my mind. I remembered the chains. I remembered the pain, the horrible things that were done to me. I woke up crying and I didn't sleep for a week. Sweat dripped down my forehead, I didn't want to leave my house in case it happened again. Whatever it was.

It must have been two weeks since I'd seen Alexis when a knock was heard at the front door. It was quiet until my mum came to my bedroom. "Brooke? You have a visitor." Alexis popped her head round and I heard her gasp when she saw me. I was wearing short sleeves for the first time since the accident and my scars were clearly visible. I was pale and sickly with huge bags under my eyes. "Hi." I whispered quietly, trying to discreetly hide my marks.

"W-what-" Alexis started but stopped herself. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with me and Carlos and Rad." It felt like the first time in years since someone had wanted to hang out with me and honestly it was terrifying. But I was relieved. "O-ok". I could see my mum smile and she helped me put on my hoody. I was still very weak. Even though it was a year after the incident I hadn't been eating like used to. I had put some weight back on but I was still skinnier than I had ever been. My collarbones and ribs were extremely visible, Id never been this skinny in my life.

I followed Alexis out of the house, offering my mum a small smile as I shut the door and sat in the passenger side of a blue car as Alexis sat behind the wheel. "Nice car" I smiled at Alexis. I felt really nervous at the idea of visiting three people who seemed to remember more about myself than I ever would at the moment. But I also felt happy. It made me feel wanted. Alexis beamed back, pulling her brown scarf tighter round her neck. "Thanks! He's been around a long time." Alexis gave a small gasp before offering a small laugh. "Well, anyway, we'd best go meet Carlos and Rad! They can't wait to see you again!"

I spent the afternoon in the woods with the three of them and it was the most amazing thing that had happened to me since everything had happened. Just to be wanted and have friends was an amazing feeling again. I felt more and more like my old self. I relearnt things about them I had forgotten and learnt new things. Rad and Alexis were now dating. Carlos was still single and all three had finished their degrees.

We were on the brink of leaving the woods when a voice broke through our laughing. I'll never forget that voice. The pitch alone made my breath catch in my throat and I felt as if I would drop. I was stuck with terror. A tall man in a trench coat stood a few feet away from us, smoking a cigarette. His skin was a strange orange colour, almost metallic. His face decorated with silver lines and his long blue hair twisted into a braid half way down his back. But it was the voice that made me feel like vomiting.

"Fancy seeing a few human pets here of all places, just like old times" he cackled, taking one last drag of his cigarette. Carlos and Rad stood in front of me and Alexis and I could tell they were terrified too. But they could still move with their fright. At first no one responded.

"What's the matter, fleshies? No autoboots to help you now?" he maliciously smiled, reaching a hand into his pocket and stepping forwards. Before I could see what I was reaching for, Alexis had grabbed my wrist and yanked me backwards. "RUN!" She screamed taking me with her and the boys following suit.

I tried to keep up, I ran as fast as I could but something pulled at my foot and I hurtled to the floor. My nose had already started bleeding when I turned myself on my bum and saw the wire twisted around my ankle and the end was held in the stranger's hand. In the other, something silver and sharp gleamed in the sunlight.

"I thought I recognised you" he grinned, pulling the wire tighter and coming closer to me.

"L-leave me alone, p-please" I whispered, panting with fear, my body tightening and stiffening.

"I'm going to do them agai-"

He was cut off by a large fist hitting him hard in the side of the mouth sending him sprawling. In the shock I screamed as a pair of arms attempted to grab me. "Hey its ok! I'm Alexis' friend" a young man soothed, a small smile on his face. "let me help, come with me" he said quickly and I couldn't argue. I took his hand and limped with him out of the brawl through some trees. I sobbed and I couldn't stop the tears. "H-he did things to me," I cried maniacally. "Who did things?" the man softly asked helping me by allowing me to lean on him as I limped. "T-t-that man, n-n-not now" I panted and sobbed, "B-before. He took me" I cried. He soothed me with quiet noises, as if comforting a small child and guided me to sit in a blue car in the passenger's side. I was inconsolable. I pulled my legs in the car and breathed heavily, trying to calm myself. "It's ok, you're safe now" a voice soothed. I looked up expecting to see the man in the drivers seat but he was nowhere to be seen. "You're fine Brooke, you're safe with me". A screen flashed in front of me as the words were spoken and I screamed as I realised the car was making the noise. I scratched and pulled at the door handle but the door refused to open.

"Ouch! Ok Ouch! What are you doing!?" he shouted alarmed. "let me out!" I screamed and sobbed, my fists colliding hard with the glass but it wouldn't break. "I can't I'm sorry!" he shouted with some guilt heard in his voice. Before I knew it, the car had revved and accelerated forwards away from the area. "W-where are you taking me!?" I cried, leaning hard into the car seat, my tears blurring everything around me.

"Just relax, you're safe, I'm taking you away from him." I heard and understood what he had told me but my brain was in panic mode and I sobbed harder. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyclonus hurt her. Didn't he?" Carlos growled. His hands squeezed into fists and gritted his teeth. "I knew the Decepticons were evil but I thought even they would have limits!"

"Calm down Carlos-"

"CALM DOWN! Everyone thought she was a heroin addict! Everyone said she deserved it, and we, her friends, knew differently! Not only did we not tell her the truth, now it comes out our friend was molested by that creep!" Carlos screamed at Billy. Alexis watched, face void of emotion before walking to Carlos and hugging him. Carlos stopped and begrudgingly hugged back before crying into his friend's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Carlos" Alexis soothed quietly, tears beginning to well in her own eyes. "We needed to protect the autobots, we did everything we could. You and Hotshot need to stop beating yourselves up about this".

"Alexis is right, Carlos". The two teens looked up to see an older man wear navy blue combat trousers and white t-shirt enter the room. He had short dark blue hair with a side fringe, wearing red visor like glasses. He gently placed a hand on Carlo's shoulder in comfort. "This isn't yours or Hotshot's fault. None of us knew they would stoop so low as they did. Brooke is alive Carlos, hurting yes, but alive. You need to be strong for her, especially now." Carlos wiped his eyes and nodded, gently squeezing the older man's hand for a moment. "I let her down, Red Alert", Carlos whimpered. Red alert stayed silent for a moment, allowing his friend to regain his composure. "You did not let her down."

I was warm. Something soft and weighted was laid on top of me and my head pushed forward in an uncomfortable position. I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I was still wearing my jeans with my hoody and noticed I was covered in an old, musky smelling duvet. My head was laying on the arm of a sofa, my legs curled up to fit on the short length. In front of me laid a small table, and in the corner of the room was a fridge. Other than that the room was bare but not unpleasant. It was clean and the walls were almost metallic. The windows seemed to be 30 ft in the air, the sun lit the room up.

The strangers face appeared in my mind's eye, his screeching cackle echoing in my ears. _He took me. I am so sure of it. I don't know how or where but he took me._ I pulled the duvet over my head as I cried. I have no idea where I am and right now I don't care. I'm so exhausted by the recent development of events I just wanted to be swallowed up whole.

A small weight rested on my knee through the blanket.

"Brooke? Are you awake?" a boy's voice whispered. I wiped my eyes hurriedly before gently pulling the blanket down enough to see the person. Blonde spikey hair with deep blue eyes on a milky face stared back.

"R-rad?" that was enough to begin the tears again. All the fear and pain and confusion just released out of me like a waterfall, landing on the duvet. I felt Rad's arms wrap round shoulders and gently push my head to rest on his. "I-I'm sorry" I coughed, pulling away, desperately rubbing my eyes to hide any evidence I was crying. "No, Brooke it's ok, I'm sorry, we all are. We should never have brought you back there-"

"You knew didn't you?" Rad's mouth hung open in midair staring into my face. His eyes showed guilt and I saw the tears beginning to form. "You knew I didn't do heroin didn't you?" I choked. Rad let a tear slip down his cheeks, averting his eyes and nodded. "I knew I didn't do it." I reached forwards and hugged him. My own tears falling again. "I-Im so sorry" he whispered. "Ssh it's ok, I-it's not your fault" I whispered, stroking his hair. "A-all I wanted was for someone to believe me and tell me I didn't do it" I sniffled.

Rad and I stayed like that for a while in silence. Just consoling each other as we cried on the sofa. I still couldn't remember Rad fully but I knew he had been part of my life. I knew I would not have touched heroin. I had heard so many nightmares from families who had children die from heroin overdoses I had never wanted to touch any drug. That's why I was so upset and confused when my mum told me she thought they were scars from injecting. I knew something else had had to have happened. I don't know what yet, but I knew that man had something to do with it. That shrill cackle was enough proof in my own head to know he did something to me.

"_I'll do it again"_

"I didn't i-inject myself, Rad" I pulled away. He stared back at me, "I know. I'm so sorry". A knock interrupted us and caused us both to turn and look over the back of the couch towards a doorway. Standing in the arch stood a tall muscular man wearing a leather red jacket over a long-sleeve white top and black trousers. His short brown hair was styled to one side and he offered a small, almost sympathetic smile within the gap of his stubbled beard. Brown eyes met mine.

"It's good to see you're finally awake", he smiled, slowly walking around the couch, taking a chair next to the table and sitting in front of us. I felt nervous; he was an intimidating man but when I saw Rad begin to smile I did feel a bit more at ease. I clutched the ends of my sleeves with anxiety. "W-where are we?"

"Not far from your home, as Rad tells me" the stranger soothed. He extended a large hand towards me, gently. "My name is Optimus Prime". I starred at the hand a few seconds longer before gently shaking it. "That's a strange name", I blurted, suddenly gasping at my rudeness. Rad and 'Optimus Prime' only laughed causing me to smile slightly through my embarrassment. "Sorry." Optimus chuckled, "Please don't be, Fred responded much the same when we were first acquainted." I felt more relaxed with him here. He was very kind and gentle, or at least from first impressions. "I-I'm Brooke. Why are we here?"

Optimus's smile shrunk slightly, making eye contact with Rad. "It's complicated," Rad interjected, staring at his feet. "You won't believe me, Brooke, but you have been here before, before you were unwell." I furrowed my brow at Rad, clutching at the duvet. "You've even met Optimus before." I snapped my head to the large man in front of me who had turned his attention to Rad. "… No I haven't…. have I?" Had I met him before? I would have thought I'd remember someone with such an impressive height if we had spoken but then, I hadn't remembered Alexis and Carlos until they approached me. But then those memories came back … why did I have no memory of this man?

"We have met Brooke, but it is understandable why you would not remember me," Optimus reassured. "I-I'm sorry I think I need some air" Rad blurted, moving so quickly he was nearly out of the door by the time I'd turned my head. I opened my mouth to call him back but he was gone. "None of this has been easy on him or your other friends". I turned back to Optimus, his smile was gone but his tone gentle and understanding. "Just as it has not been easy for you." "I didn't use Heroin" I exclaimed. "I know," Optimus replied calmly. "We all know." My mouth opened slightly, unsure how to respond. He believed me. "I am the leader of a sentient race known as Autobots. We came to this planet nearly two years ago by Earth's time frame," Optimus began. I quietly listened. "Originally, we only met Alexis, Carlos and Rad. They had been unfortunately at the same place as a battle with the Decepticons. We did not want to involve humans in our war, but the Decepticons did not share the same care for secrecy. All they cared for was their greed for minicons."

"What are minicons?" I frowned. A multitude of beeping noises cut through the awkward atmosphere and as I turned my head, a yellow robot, not much taller than me appeared from the doorway. "I'll be in soon Sparkplug. Brooke, this is a minicon. The minicons are race of transformers smaller than ourselves in normal form, but can possess a lot of power to help us. Our enemies, Decepticons wish to use that power to take over Earth, and most likely our home world as well."

"W-what-"

"I must attend our main computer room. There is a lot we need to explain to you, but it can wait until you've settled in. I'm glad to see you looking so much better than before." With that, Optimus stood up and followed the minicon back through the archway, leaving me alone in the room once again.

I felt a little sick trying to process what Optimus had said to me. Transformers, minicons, autobots and decepticons, none of it made much sense. But for some reason I believed him. I knew he wasn't lying to me or that he was some crazy man. But I needed to find out more. Nervously, I pulled the duvet off of my legs, shuddering slightly as the warmth disappeared and placed my vans on the floor. The area was almost eerily quiet. It took me a moment to steady my nerves before deciding to stand and leave through the arch way the others had left through.

Much like the windows, the arches appeared to be designed for a giant to pass through easily, too big for only humans. Even the corridors were just as tall and wide, splitting into a labyrinth of walkways, all still luminated brightly. I rested my hand lightly on the wall, keeping close to the solid mass as I explored the building. I turned down various corridors until I heard distant banging. Rhythmic almost, like footsteps.

Clump. Clump. Clump.

I pressed myself closer to the wall, my chest becoming tight as the noise echoed, closer and closer. When the person arrived, it was a miracle I didn't pass out. Instead a scream was ripped from my throat as a huge robotic being turned round the corner and stared down at me.

"OUCH! OOH! Hey, stop that!" The creature reached its hands up to cover where ears would have been on a human, before kneeling down and reaching a hand towards me. I panicked, my legs took charge as the adrenalin pulsed around my body and I ran back the way I came. "Hey! Brooke, come back!"

_How the hell does it know my name!?_ I continues running, turning my head back to make sure he wasn't following me when I collided with a hard, immovable mass. The wind was knocked out of me and dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach as I gasped.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice growled. A hand gently clutched under one of my arms and firmly pulled me to my feet. Wheezing, I was shocked to look up and see Scott, staring down into my face. "Brooke are you alright?" I yanked my arm away from him, " We need to get out of here!" I tried to run past him but he gripped my arm tightly and stopped me in my tracks. "Calm down, where are you going? What's the problem?" He tried to soothe me but his voice seemed steeled, almost ready to bark orders. I punched at his hand but he wouldn't let go. "That thing's coming! We need to get out!"

As the words left my mouth, the large being calmly walked around the corner, stopping a few metres away from me and lowered to his knee. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to" the robot offered quietly and apologetically. "Brooke calm down, it's alright, I promise" Scott said firmly, grabbing both of my shoulders, lightly shaking me and looking straight into my eyes. My vision began to blur with the threat of tears again. "How can you say 'it's alright'? Look at the bloody thing!" I screamed, staring at the robot again. "Hey, I'm not a thing" the robot huffed annoyed. "Quiet Jetfire, this is exactly why Prime told us to use our holoforms" Scott growled at the robot. 'Jetfire' rubbed his arm sheepishly and muttered under his breath.

"I-I can't, I can't do this" I muttered, finally pulling away from Scott's grip and took off running again. I need to get out, I need to go home.

"Brooke wait!" I didn't listen, I forced the tears back and continued running. As if by stroke of luck, I turned left revealing a 'glassy' round door, on the other side showing the forest. I ran and pushed my hand outwards to force the door open only to fall through a liquidy substance and landing face first on grass. Slowly, I pushed myself onto my hands and knees. I was in the middle of the forest we had been walking in before, with Rad, Alexis and Carlos. I whipped my head in the direction behind me, expecting to see Scott and the beast following me, but to my shock the doorway was gone. Only the side of a steep rocky mountain stood there.

"Maybe I did take heroin," I whispered to myself. "Maybe I'm withdrawing and I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." An involuntary shout left my lips and I pushed myself back onto my bum. On my right, I watched as Carlos' friend from the library stepped out of a yellow car. "Where the hell did you come from?" I pushed myself to my feet and brushed off the mud caked on my knees. "Carlos rang saying you'd taken off pretty quick. He asked if I could try and find you." My pupils widened to the size of dinner plates, "Oh my God, Carlos, Rad and Alexis, I need to go back for them!" I span towards the mountain side and slapped the palm of my hands against it. No matter how hard I punched the wall, the door didn't reappear.

"Hey, stop that! You'll hurt yourself!" His large hand touched my wrist but I pushed away from him. "You need to go back and get them! They could die!" The blonde man tried to stop himself smiling put couldn't stop a giggle escape his mouth. _Is he serious?! _"What the hell is wrong with you?" "They're fine, trust me, they're in the most safe place possible." "HOW!? There's a massive like 30 ft robot!" "Jetfire." I stopped and stared at the man. "What? "Jetfire, that's his name. Look come back with me, we'll explain it all at the base." He took a step closer to me and extended a hand. "I am not going back there, y-you and that Scott, or whatever his name is, are nutters. Alexis and the others could be seriously hurt right now!" The man sighed and smiled, "I promise you they're fine, I'll prove it to you." He lifted his right arm revealing a black watch and he pressed a button. At first nothing happened but then a small orange square flew above our hands and landed on a rock between the two of us. Looking more closely, it looked like a mechanical bird-like camera. The lens focused and unfocused on my face.

"Brooke!" A female voice resonated from the bird. "It's me, Alexis! We're all ok, just please come back!" "Are you Fricken serious?! Have you actually gone insane!?" "I know it seems completely weird and illogical but I promise you everything is ok and we'll explain everything." I sighed, still unsure. I turned back to the blonde man. "Who even are you? And don't lie to me and give me some fake name." The blonde man looked unblinkingly at me. He looked so familiar and yet I couldn't place how I knew him, even before he and Carlos found me. "My name is Hotshot. Please come back with me." At first I thought about running again but I sighed and walked past him towards the car. I sat myself in the passenger seat. They have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I sipped at the hot tea Rad had handed to me as I sat on the sofa and took in the people around me. Rad, Carlos and 'Hotshot' sat at the table whilst Alexis sat next to me on the sofa. Hotshot hadn't really said anything to me the whole drive back to the base, he almost seemed tense being around me. No one was really around on the 'base' either when we first arrived. Well, except Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Carlos flapped about almost like a mother hen whilst Alexis led me to the sofa room, Rad and Hotshot following closely. A part of me nearly felt like a prisoner being escorted down the corridors but I reminded myself they were probably just worried.

"So, talk" I said, swallowing the hot, sweet liquid down my tight throat. Alexis inhaled deeply, starring at Rad before beginning. "We found these guys a couple of years ago. Even before you went missing."

"Hotshot and the others have been in their 'holoforms' so as not to scare you" Carlos interjected. I frowned at him, "What are holoforms?"

"There a bit like your sci-fi films versions of holograms except their solid and allow us to blend in more easily in your world if we need to go undercover," Hotshot interrupted. "So that … 'Jetfire' …. That's what you guys actually look like?" I asked, trying to control the building nervous energy in my chest. Hotshot nodded. I took another sip of my tea, taking in the information that was presented to me. "You keep saying you met these guys a few years ago. But then Optimus mentioned I had met him before. What … How did that happen? When?"

There was a long pause. Before anyone could answer the doors to the room opened revealing Optimus, Scott and a new man with a red visor entered the room. "Optimus-" Hotshot exclaimed, shooting out of his seat but silenced himself as Optimus raised his hand. "Please Hotshot, sit. We have just come to talk." Hotshot did as he was told, sharing a glance with Carlos. The three walked around the sofa, Scott leaned against the wall whilst Optimus and the stranger found a chair each to sit on. I couldn't meet either Scott or Optimus' eyes. I felt more ashamed that I had ran away now and caused chaos. But then ago, I felt threatened and scared! Would they think less of me for doing that?

"I am sorry Jetfire scared you." I glanced up at Optimus before returning my gaze to the floor. He didn't seem angry or annoyed. Still calm and sympathetic. "I'm sure the kids have explained to you we had planned to introduce you to our real forms slowly, but Jetfire unfortunately was scouting for any space bridge links from the decepticons after you were attacked." I gripped the cup slightly tighter, poking my tongue out slightly to wet my lips. "So… you're all that …. Big?" I asked dumbly. Everyone in the room smiled, as if a child had asked an inquisitive question. "That is the normal size for our race, yes" Optimus assured. I considered this in my mind for a few seconds. "is he the same?"

"Who?" Alexis asked. I bit my tongue. I didn't feel like I could say it out loud. As if acknowledging him might somehow make him manifest himself in the room and attack me again. Or worse. "Perhaps it would be best if everyone were to give Brooke, Red alert and I some privacy," Optimus said. It wasn't a request. But it wasn't phrased as harshly as an order either. Without much questioning, everyone left the room besides the man with a red visor, 'Red Alert' and Optimus Prime.

"You've been through a traumatic time recently." Red Alert stated. I raised my glance to him. He didn't smile, a more serious expression on his face but still kind in how he spoke. I thought about the orange face, wrapping the wire around my leg. I nodded. "That was Cyclonus. He is a Decepticon, a completely insane one for that matter. That is unfortunately his holoform which you came into contact with." I put the tea on the table and my left hand shakily reached up to my mouth as I chewed my lip. "I've met him before that time. I know I have" I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Optimus and Red alert shared a glance before turning their attention back to me. "How much do you remember about what's happened, Brooke?" Red alert pressed gently. I stared at my feet.

_Chains clanking as they were pulled against the wall. Darkness. Cold. Pain throughout my body. But that laughter. That murderous screaming laughter rang through my ears as I watched him open the door and step closer towards me. Closer and closer a vial in his hand._

"I-I don't know. I know something bad happened to me. I know he was involved. That laugh still shoots through me" I choked. I inhaled slowly, calming myself and choosing my words carefully. "Everyone, literally everyone I knew accused me of trying drugs and running away to get heroin. Even my own mum believed that against me. Heck even I don't know if that really did happen but I really feel like it didn't. I don't know what happened but I really don't think I did drugs. I swear on my life I know he had something to do with it, but I cant tell you what." I placed my head in my hands and sobbed. A hand gently rested on my head as I felt someone sit next to me on the couch, gently rubbing my back.

"I know he did something to me. Whenever I think of him I feel sick, I feel violated but I don't know what he did."

"There's a lot we need to talk to you about Brooke, but this is evidently and understandably very hard for you. I don't want to cause you anymore pain by talking you through what happened, but I can't keep this from you either if you wish to know" Optimus explained.

I looked up at him from my hands and I started to twist the edge of my hoody in my hands. _Do I want to know what he did to me?_

"… Why did I go missing?"

"You had followed Carlos from school that day. You'd said to him he'd been acting very odd recently, all of them. Alexis said to us she remembered you saying you felt left out, that they were hiding something. In a way you were right," Red alert started. "They were hiding us. We had known the kids for maybe a few earth months at that time. We had made them promise not to expose us to anyone in case they would react exactly as you had to Jetfire." I felt guilty hearing that part now I had calmed down. Jetfire had tried to apologise and I had run away. Red Alert continued, "Carlos was on his way to the base through the woods. But you stopped him. What no one realised was the decepticons were paying closer and closer attention to the kids, believing they would some how reveal the coordinates of our base. In a way, you stopped Carlos from doing that by interrupting him."

"It wasn't Cyclonus who had been following Carlos, but another Decepticon, Devastator. Thankfully, we were close enough near by to intercept Devastator, unfortunately involving you however in our war through exposing you to us," Optimus interjected. "At first this did not appear to be too much of an issue. You were excited, just as Alexis and the others had been. But we soon noticed a pattern that the Decepticons were targeting the kids more, rather than the autobots to search for minicons. Then they succeeded in taking you."

I sat in stunned silence. "We tried our hardest to find out the coordinates of the decepticons base but Megatron, their leader was very clever in interrupting the signal. Eventually Hotshot was also captured. When we finally found the two of you, you were in poor shapes, you most of all. I had to keep you on the base for nearly 2 weeks to stabilise you enough before your human doctors would have even begun to start healing you. Had we allowed the kids to take you to the hospital when we first found you, there is no doubt in my mind you would have died" Red Alert Stated.

"W-why did they take me?" "Megatron for some reason wanted to experiment on humans the effects of raw energon. The only reason we ascertained as to why they followed you kids was that he wanted to use you against us. Other than that we don't know exactly what happened. Even Hotshot struggles to talk about it."

I felt a bit sick processing the facts that were given to me. A small part of me felt uplifted, finally confirming to myself I wasn't going insane, but the majority of myself felt sick, disgusted, ashamed. "H-he was going to take me back? Wasn't he?"

Red Alert and Optimus remained silent.

"I'm sorry I caused so much chaos" I whispered. "This is not your fault Brooke," Optimus said firmly. "None of this was ever your fault. But we need to discuss a plan to keep everyone safe."

"Why didn't they target me when I didn't know about you now?" I asked. "We were worried that was what they were planning. We had someone watch you, day and night wherever you went in case that happened. But we realised soon enough you had forgotten nearly everything about us. If we could help it, we didn't want to put you through that again."


End file.
